Keeping Promises
by Zuvios Gemini
Summary: Thor made a promise to Loki. How long will it take for him to fulfill it? And what else will happen because of it? Thor/Loki slash. Sequel to Until Ragnarok Come. Ratings and warnings inside.


A/N: I decided a sequel was in order. So here ya go! Hope you like it as much as you liked the first one! :D

**Warnings: Thor/Loki, slash, sex and sexual situations, incest (if you count it as such, which I don't), allusions to mpreg and hermaphroditism**

The soundtrack list for this story is so ridiculously long that I'm not even gonna post it. XP

_A time period of 2 years has passed since the end of _Until Ragnarök Come_._

****IF YOU HAVEN'T READ **_**UNTIL RAGNARÖK COME, **_**GO DO THAT. OTHERWISE THIS STORY WON'T MAKE SENSE.****

o-o-o-o-o

"Jane I'm leaving." Thor said as he grabbed a jacket off of the coat rack. Jane peeked around the corner with her glasses on waving.

"Alright say hi to David and Judas for me!" She called, quickly turning back to her laptop.

"I will."

This is the way it had been for two years now.

Thor frequently visited _Magic among Books_,helping David stock shelves, which gave him an opportunity to see Loki more often. He also got to see Loki more because 'Judas' had offered to help him learn Midgardian English. Jane agreed easily. She spent a lot of time on her Physics theories and she couldn't always help Thor. She was used to giving Thor more space these days anyways.

Thor still acted as Jane's boyfriend but things had shifted slightly between them. He held back far more than usual when she tried to be intimate with him, claiming that it didn't feel right to be doing such things before marriage. Jane never argued, either because she agreed or because she knew that arguing with him wouldn't solve anything.

The bell rung as Thor entered the store. David said his usual hi and then Judas walked up the aisle.

"'Afternoon, Donald." The man's suave American accent greeted him. Thor felt the goose bumps rise on his arms. He would never get used to Loki speaking that way. It was a far stretch from the formal tone he used when they were alone.

"Good afternoon Judas." He replied, smiling. Loki smiled back at him, mischief shining in his eyes.

"The book you asked me for came in this morning. I have it in my office if you'd like to go over it."

Thor's smile widened.

"I would appreciate that, yes." He said as followed Loki through the store into his office.

The door clicked shut and Loki found himself being lifted and placed on the desk rather forcefully. He chuckled and let his disguise dissipate as Thor immediately attacked his mouth and grabbed his legs, wrapping them around his waist. Loki fisted his hands in Thor's blonde hair and pulled gently. Thor responded with releasing Loki's mouth and trailing hot kisses down his neck.

Loki kept his hands in Thor's hair as the blonde undid his tie and unbuttoned the front of his shirt, letting him reach Loki's shoulder. Loki closed his eyes, grunting when the blonde bit down on his shoulder a little harder than he would have liked.

"You see. This is what happens when you keep away from me for too long. You behave like an animal." Loki scolded. Thor laughed against his neck.

"You cannot say that you do not enjoy it."

Loki laughed airily, uncurling one hand from the blonde locks to wrap it around Thor's neck.

"I could say so, but you told me to stop lying so often."

"Indeed I did." Thor rumbled, leaning back and looking at the smirking man in front of him. Loki pulled him in for another searing kiss, making him inhale deeply.

"You smell like a garden after it rains." Thor mumbled, gently kissing the mark he left on the smaller man's shoulder. Loki snorted.

"So you're saying I smell like wet dirt?"

Thor laughed and sat back once more, smirking back.

"You know that's not what I meant. You always smell so comforting; like home." Loki's smile fell slightly.

"Home… When can we return to Asgard?"

Thor sighed and unwrapped Loki's lithe legs from around his waist, resting his hands on either side of Loki's thighs.

"I told you I cannot leave. These people—"

"Need you, I know." Loki said irritably. "But so do I."

Thor chuckled and held one of Loki's hands, kissing his knuckles.

"And I am always here when you need me."

Loki looked exasperated.

"You know we cannot keep doing this."

"Doing what?" Thor said, dropping Loki's hand and looking slightly annoyed.

"This hiding behind doors, all these secrets. We should not have to hide. Are you ashamed?" Loki said, leveling the bigger God with a glare. Thor felt the temperature of the room begin to drop. He sighed, looking pleadingly at his lover.

"Loki I am no more ashamed of our relationship than I am of my relationship with anyone else. I am proud to call you my own."

"Yes you call me yours, but can you say the same for me? You are not mine. If I must share you then you do not belong to me." Spite bled into Loki's voice as he spoke and Thor knew if Loki got any angrier, the situation had the potential to turn ugly. The temperature had already dropped so much that Thor could see his own breath, as well as Loki's, which was coming out of his nose in angry tendrils.

"Loki, please. Let us speak of this no more. It only upsets you, and seeing you upset upsets me." He took both of Loki's hands in his own.

"Please can we speak of this no more? I promise I will take you home someday."

Loki looked less then amused but softened when Thor opened his clasped hands and kissed the backs of Loki's hands lovingly, looking back up at him. The smaller God heaved a deep sigh and nodded, the room growing warm once more. Thor smiled and kissed him, temporarily averting disaster.

_~3 years later…~_

Thor's favorite part of making love to Loki was simply watching him; the way his body moved, the expressions he made, how he reacted to each and every loving touch. It was like watching a professional dancer. The way Loki moved took grace that Thor knew he himself did not possess. Time and time again it mesmerized Thor as he moved inside Loki.

Thor especially loved it when Loki hit his climax. The smaller God's eyes would change color, his icy blue eyes becoming the most brilliant shade of green that Thor had ever seen in his entire immortal life. There was no doubt about it that Loki's eyes were Thor's favorite thing about him.

Thor was jerked out of his thoughts and temporarily blinded by his own release. When he could breathe again, he grinned at the smiling God sitting atop him. Loki moved to lie beside Thor, making a happy sound when Thor curled a strong arm around his waist and pulled him close.

In the quiet of Loki's home, Thor closed his eyes, listening to Loki breathe.

In… out… in… out… He found himself falling asleep slowly with his face buried in Loki's black hair. The silence stretched for a few more seconds before Loki's low voice got his attention.

"Thor."

The blonde grunted in response, enjoying the feeling of Loki tracing small shapes on his arm. Loki seemed to hesitate before he spoke, so Thor already knew what he was going to say.

"Can we leave this realm now?"

"You know I can't." was Thor's quiet reply.

"You can't or you won't." Loki's tone was poisonous, but Thor took it in stride, sighing contemplatively.

"A little bit of both I suppose." He said, his tone light. He heard a quiet sniffle from the man in his arms.

"Loki…" He said softly. He got no response.

"Loki." He uncurled his arm from Loki's waist and propped himself up on his elbows, looming over Loki in a nonthreatening manner. Loki's expression was moderately blank but his eyes were angry. Thor looked down at him, a smile tugging at his lips.

"I want nothing more than to take you home to Asgard. I want to go home as much as you do. But I can't. These people need me."

"They do not need you." Loki challenged, still glaring half-heartedly.

"They do. Even if you do not think they do, they do." Loki snorted and looked away, but Thor wasn't finished.

"Loki."

"What." The raven-haired man replied waspishly. Thor thought carefully, choosing his words and arranging them in a way that would appeal to his irritated lover.

"Give me 10 years. 10 years to help these people as much as I can. That's all I ask. Then we will leave."

"Why can we not leave now." Loki's voice had a pleading undertone that made Thor's heart break all over again. The man so desperately wanted to go home, but Thor wasn't so sure if it was a good idea. He sighed.

"… I do not know how you would be welcomed home." Loki looked back at him, an exasperated noise escaping his lips. Thor spoke again.

"Mother and Father grieve just as I once did. They grieve for you and me now. Even so, I do not know what Father would do to you once we get there." The God's heart withered slightly at the sight of angry tears shining in Loki's bright eyes. The smaller man sniffled, frustrated.

"So I am to be kept here in exile." It was more of a statement than a question. Thor's brow furrowed slightly at the accusation in Loki's voice.

"That is not why I wish to keep you here and you know it." His eyes softened.

"I do not know what I would do if they tried to do anything to you." He smoothed a few hair off of Loki's forehead.

"I would not trust myself. I am keeping you here—"

"To protect me." Loki cut him off. "Yes I know." He reached up and tucked a piece of Thor's long hair behind his ear. It had grown much during their time on Earth, and Thor refused time and time again to cut it. His voice was soft as he gazed up at the blonde God.

"That is what you do, Thor. You protect people." The hard edge returned.

"I do not. I do things for myself. But this is not just about me anymore. This is about both of us." His voice became pleading again.

"Please can we go home?"

Thor wanted to relent so badly. Loki looked so crestfallen and almost afraid. What was there to be afraid of? Was it that he was afraid that Thor would not keep his promise? Or was it something else? Thor decided not to ask for now, which was probably stupid, but it would just have to wait.

"10 years, Loki. That is all I ask." Loki's expression hardened but the fear attempting to hide behind his eyes remained.

"Fine. 10 years." Thor let a small smile spread until Loki craned his neck, bringing him nose-to-nose with Thor.

"To the day." He said, his tenor voice full of dark promises that Thor could happily go without knowing.

"Very well." Thor responded. Loki let his head drop back to the pillow, still looking incredibly irritated. Thor was pressing his luck but he figured he should ask anyway.

"… Are you too angry with me to give me a kiss?" Loki snorted, giving Thor a dry smile.

"Never." He grabbed Thor's neck and pulled him down into a hard kiss. They parted and shared a brief smile, and then Thor sighed.

"You know I must go now." The fear was back in Loki's eyes.

"When will you be returning?" He asked. Thor quirked an eyebrow as he thought.

"Well. Jane leaves Thursday—"

"OH it's always about Jane!" Loki's voice was filled with rage as he pushed Thor off of him and sat up angrily, the sheets covering his waist rustling. Thor was taken aback.

"Yes it is always about Jane. She is the only reason that I am staying here. She truly believes that I can make a difference." He insisted, but Loki would have none of that.

"I am tired of hearing how it's about this world when it's really all about her." Loki spat. Thor's shock mingled with slight anger now.

"LOKI."

"Perhaps she should be removed from the equation." Loki mumbled.

"Loki." Thor warned. The smaller God sighed in reply, again refusing to speak.

"The more time I spend with Jane, the more I learn, the faster I can provide assistance, the sooner we can leave." He watched as Loki's chest heaved, his expression sour when he finally looked at him.

"Thor. You and I both know that you will never be able to help them to the point of which you can leave and not worry about them getting back into trouble." Thor sighed. That was a true statement. There was no way in Valhalla, Asgard or Midgard that he could save them permanently, but he could do what he could while he could.

He tried a different approach.

"Were you not the one who said 'knowledge is power'? And when we mocked you for it you proved us wrong?" Loki glanced at him out of the corner of his eye then looked away again.

"Yes."

"Then let me gain power. Let me learn." The God of Thunder turned his lover's face to look at him.

"Loki I swear to you. I will take you home when I am finished here." Loki chose to once again remain silent. Thor continued to try and smooth the God's ruffled feathers.

"I care for Jane, but not in the way I care for you. It is just that she is teaching me things that I could not have learned without her." This earned him an angry glare and he realized what he had said.

"You know what I meant by that." He sighed. Loki sighed and then spoke, jealousy oozing from his words.

"I could teach you a great many things that she could not…"

"Is that jealousy I hear?" Thor asked, playfulness tugging at his voice. Loki however was not in the mood to fool around. His already quiet voice grew more so.

"Jealous that she spends more time with you then I do…" Thor's face softened.

"Loki. We have an eternity ahead of us; farther than an eternity to be together. I want nothing more than that. Jane… Jane is a mortal. She will not last more than 50 more years, maybe 60, and we both know that." Although his feelings for Jane had shifted, Thor still felt a pang of sadness when he thought about her growing old and dying.

"With all the time you spend with her…" Loki said hesitantly. Thor looked at him with an open face.

"You're not worried… that she might ruin anything?" Thor chuckled at the adorable way Loki said 'anything'. It came out sounding like 'en-_eh_-thing.'

"She could not ruin anything if she tried." He stroked Loki's cheek gently.

"There is no one else in this world or any world for me but you. Do you understand?" Their eyes locked and Thor finally saw peace beginning to show in Loki's icy eyes.

"Yes." The smaller God answered. Thor's tone softened as he smiled.

"Then stop worrying. I promise you everything will turn out fine." Loki almost looked like he wanted to argue but he slowly nodded, trusting Thor. Thor decided that he didn't want to wait until Thursday to see his love again.

"I can come back tomorrow if you wish. I cannot stay, but I can visit." At Loki's questioning look, Thor grinned.

"Jane wishes to teach me Midgardian arithmetic tomorrow." Just as he had hoped, Loki chuckled, looking amused.

"I wish her luck then."

Thor laughed, glad to see the ice melting in his lover's stare.

"I must go now, and you must sleep." He said, removing himself from between the sheets and gathering his clothes. Loki gathered the sheets around him and laid back down, feeling very tired after their love-making and then partial-argument.

After he was dressed, Thor sat back down on the edge of the bed, grinning from ear to ear when a half-asleep Loki made a small noise of protest, sounding almost like a kitten. The God in the bed opened his eyes and set them on Thor, the loving fire of passion shining in them.

"I will return tomorrow." Thor said, pausing.

"Will you be here?"

A radiant smile spread across Loki's face as he sat up again, taking Thor's face gently between his hands.

"I will always be here. I can go nowhere else; not without you."

Thor smiled, his eyes tracing his lover's face.

"Kiss me." He said softly, and Loki did. It was short but sweet because both Gods knew if they let any passion in, Thor would never get home.

"I will see you tomorrow. Wait for me?" Thor said, watching as Loki's smile widened. The smaller God pulled Thor in for another kiss, letting it linger on his lips before whispering his reply.

"Always."

_~10 years later to the day~_

"You're what?" Jane exclaimed, attempting to follow Thor as he walked out of the front door.

"You can't just leave!" She almost yelled, desperate. Thor had all of a sudden started gathering his things and now he was walking out of the door and out of her life and she didn't understand why and it all hurt so bad and—

Her eyes focused on the figure that Thor was walking towards. Judas? Jane slowed her pace until she came to a halt in front of the two men. Judas was looking at her with a neutral expression, but Jane sensed many other emotions just beneath the surface.

"Judas? What are you doing here?" She asked, getting a sinking feeling. Thor and Judas had gotten extremely close over the years. She had sometimes suspected what might be going on behind her back but she never wanted to believe it.

She looked to Thor for answers, who looked back at her with a pained expression.

"Jane, his name is not Judas… It is Loki."

Jane felt the blood rush out of her face as she watched the man she had known for years transform before her very eyes, his business suit being replaced with elegant gold and green robes and armor, similar to Thor's own blue and silver. Jane couldn't believe what she was seeing.

The legendary man that had so often stared out at her from books and websites was now standing in front of her, staring down his nose at her smugly. It was at that moment standing before the two Gods that Jane felt very small. Both men radiated power, and she couldn't help but be intimidated, especially by Loki. He seemed to hold a certain distain for her in his gaze that she had never seen in the eyes of 'Judas'.

"I made a promise to him many years ago that I am now keeping. We are returning to Asgard." Jane snapped out of it when Thor spoke, shaking her head slightly.

"Just like that? You're going to just leave?"

Thor drew himself up to his full height, towering over Jane.

"Jane I will say it again. I made a promise to Loki. I do not break promises. This is goodbye Jane." His voice held a note of finality that Jane knew better than to argue with, so she nodded and accepted the kiss the blonde placed on her cheek, sad to see him go but understanding why he was leaving.

He had often spoken of Loki in the past years, never really telling her who Loki was, but Jane had always had a feeling that, whoever he was, he was tremendously important to Thor. It made sense that Loki would take a higher priority in Thor's heart than she.

Thor smiled once more at her as she waved and then, in a flash of white light, the Gods were gone, leaving Jane waving to the empty desert.

_~At the old Bifröst site~_

Thor and Loki landed on the old Bifröst site, looking around to make sure no one had seen them. A grin was spread across Loki's face as he stared down at the faded markings in the sand.

He was finally going home.

He turned to smile at Thor, only to see that the God of Thunder was staring off into the desert. He touched his shoulder gently, offering a smile when Thor looked at him.

"I admit I will miss this place." Thor said, looking away again. Loki glanced around as well, keeping his hand on Thor's shoulder.

"Surprisingly enough, as will I. Not enough to want to stay of course." Thor chuckled and turned, gathering Loki into a hug.

"We are going home. Are you happy?" Thor asked gently, chuckling again when Loki clutched to him tighter.

"Yes; so very happy." Thor leaned back and smiled at the look of pure joy on Loki's face, an expression that Thor had not seen for a long time. He kissed the smaller God's forehead before releasing him from the hug. With Mjölnir at his side, Thor curled his arm around Loki's waist.

"Let us go home."

Loki smiled and began to recite ancient words. Slowly but surely the clouds above darkened and began to spin…

_~Inside the Portal~_

Just like traveling on the Bifröst, Loki and Thor were surrounded by rainbow lights as they went through the portal. Loki never thought he would be happy to be thrown through the rainbow again. He was never really a fan of the ride but as he and Thor flew side-by-side, colors both named and unnamed flashing across their bodies, an immense feeling of joy filled his being. He reached out his hand, smiling when Thor grasped it easily in his larger hand, a grin spreading across his face.

The end of the portal was approaching quickly so the two Gods braced for the impact.

They had expected to land somewhere on the remains of the rainbow bridge, but it was still a shock when they found themselves standing before Heimdall. His gold eyes twinkled at them.

"Back so soon?" He addressed Thor who laughed, still holding Loki's hand firmly.

"Did you not miss us, Heimdall?" Thor asked, his question meant as a jest. An almost invisible smile ghosted across the Gatekeeper's exotic face.

"Of course I did. Asgard is much too quiet without its Princes to cause problems." He said, letting his eyes fall on Loki. The raven-haired God looked uncomfortable but Heimdall chuckled.

"I know that you are not here simply because you were home sick. Your agendas are much more complex than that," he looked at the Gods' clasped hands. "Yes?"

Thor chuckled, not feeling the need to try and hide from the powerful being.

"Yes. Father doesn't know we're here, does he?" A note of hesitation coated his words. Heimdall's smile remained.

"The only way that he could possibly know is if I had told him, and I have not."

Thor bowed his head slightly, relief spreading across his face.

"A thousand thanks, Heimdall. Where—"

"In the throne room with Queen Frigga." Heimdall cut him off. Thor laughed again, tugging Loki's hand.

"Again, thank you. Come, Loki. It is time to reunite with our family." The blonde smiled before leading the reluctant smaller man towards the Gates of Asgard. Loki swallowed hard subconsciously.

_~The Throne Room~_

As it turns out, the news of the lost Princes returning home reached Odin faster than Thor and Loki had anticipated. When they arrived at the throne room and pushed open the doors, Odin and Frigga stood in front of the throne in full ceremonial dress, Gungnir in Odin's hand.

Both Princes froze when they crossed the threshold, assuming Odin's stance was aggressive.

"My sons!" A female voice exclaimed. Thor and Loki suddenly found themselves with an armful of their mother, who was kissing their faces and holding them close, tears streaming down her ageless face. Both Gods relaxed in their mother's arms and Loki held back the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes.

When Frigga released them at last, she smiled and gave them each one more kiss on the cheek before taking their hands and leading them to stand before Odin. She took her seat next to Odin, still smiling. Odin passed his eyes over the two men in front of him before taking his own seat on the throne.

"Father." Thor said reverently, placing his fist over his heart as he and Loki knelt on one knee. Silence followed. They quickly exchanged glances when the silence stretched further than what was considered comfortable. When they finally dared to glance up, Odin was looking directly at Loki.

"It is rude not to greet your Father after an extended absence, Loki." Although his words were harsh, Odin's voice was gentle. Loki felt conflicting feelings of relaxation and apprehension as he bowed his head once more.

"All-Father." He said softly. Odin almost frowned at the formal title. Even though he understood why Loki would refuse to call him 'father', it still stung.

"You may stand." He said. Thor and Loki obeyed, but Loki kept his chin tucked slightly.

"It has been many years. Why now do you choose to return home?"

Thor looked at Loki, who gave him silent permission to speak, so Thor squared his shoulders and locked eyes with the All-Father.

"Father we have returned on Asgard on urgent business. During my time on Midgard, I discovered that Loki still lived. I made a promise to him that I would return him to Asgard; not as a prisoner but as a God once more." He paused, choosing his words carefully, and in doing so, missing the look Loki shot him.

"Father I ask that you lift Loki's banishment and allow him to reside here in Asgard with us once more."

Loki resisted the urge to cover his eyes with his hand. Odin cocked his head slightly, looking perplexed. Frigga had the same expression and looked to Odin for answers.

"Loki was never formally banished. He put himself into exile. It was his decision to do so." Odin said.

Thor gazed at Loki, who looked back at him with an unknown emotion shining behind his eyes.

"We would have welcomed him home if he had chosen to return at any time." Frigga added. Thor turned his body to face Loki completely, confused.

"All this time. You could have returned home. Why did you not? Why did you continue to ask me to take you, as though you were banished? Why would you act in such a deceitful way towards me?"

"I would not have come back without you!" Loki yelled, the volume of his voice silencing Thor.

"Asgard would not be home to me if you were not in it." He continued softer. Thor blinked, shaking his head as though he were clearing it.

"I am sorry, Loki, for speaking to you in such a way. Forgive me." He apologized, taking Loki's hand in his own and stroking the back of it with his thumb.

The automatic and unconscious tender gesture did not go unnoticed by Odin and Frigga, who eyed the pair carefully. The silence in the room grew overbearing so Frigga spoke hesitantly, questions in her voice.

"Thor…"

The blonde God being addressed released Loki's hand and turned, facing Odin once more with a determined expression.

"There is another reason for our return."

Odin eyed his eldest son before nodding.

"State it."

Thor took a deep bracing breath before speaking.

"I lost Loki once and it nearly destroyed me. I cannot, and will not, lose him again." He turned his gaze to Loki, who was looking at the ground. Thor reclaimed Loki's stiff hand and held it gently with both of his, refusing to look away from the younger man.

"Father… I wish to take Loki as my spouse."

The reactions were simultaneous.

Odin stood as Loki's head snapped up and Frigga's eyes widened. Loki looked paler than usual as Thor continued, still looking into the frightened man's eyes.

"I am aware of Loki's true heritage, and I know that he is not my brother by blood." Thor returned his gaze to Odin.

"There is no one in this entire universe that I care for more, and I wish for him to remain by my side for all eternity."

Odin's expression was blank as he looked between the two men.

"And he cannot be by your side as you brother?" He asked. Thor's strong stance didn't change; his jaw remained set. Loki continued to gaze at him, the color slowly coming back to his face.

"My love for Loki is not that of a sibling, but rather that of a man that has found the other half of his soul."

Loki's eyes widened and despite his best efforts, small tears started to gather in the corners of his eyes. He had longed to hear such words from Thor for so long that he was afraid to accept that it was really happening, and that he wasn't dreaming.

"I refuse to become King unless Loki is seated to my right as my equal, as Mother sits beside you now. If you do not allow me to make Loki mine forever, then I am afraid that you will have to name a new heir to the throne." The God of Thunder looked at Loki, smiling warmly.

"Because I will not do this without him."

Loki continued to stare at Thor, restraining every urge he had to tackle the man to the ground and kiss him until he couldn't see straight. His smile started to show as he stared into Thor's sapphire eyes, temporarily forgetting where he was and in whose presence he was currently.

Frigga's smile had returned along with some tears as she looked at the two young men; young men that used to both fit in her lap when she would read them stories. She could have never guessed that their feelings would become this, but she had always known that they shared a special bond, so she had no arguments against them.

Odin however had a few more questions.

"And if I allow this, how will you produce an heir?"

Thor froze, realizing that he had never thought of that. Loki decided it was his turn to speak. He turned and looked at Odin.

"You need not worry about that presently. Leave that to me." He ignored the questioning looks he was getting from Frigga and Thor, focusing on matching Odin's impassive stare. The short staring match ended with Odin nodding slowly.

"If what you say is true, Loki, then I cannot argue." He turned to Frigga.

"Your thoughts?" The Queen smiled and stood, walking down the steps to stand before the Gods. She smiled at both of them.

"I cannot deny happiness to either of you because your happiness is all I want." She touched their faces lovingly, turning back to Odin.

"Is this what you want?" Odin asked once more. Thor drew himself up to his full height.

"It is."

Loki's grip on Thor's hand tightened as he spoke softly.

"More than anything."

Odin's expression softened and he nodded again.

"Then I, Odin All-Father, approve of this union."

With a thud, Gungnir hit the floor and Thor burst into a grin. Loki visibly relaxed and smiled as well. Frigga took out a handkerchief and dabbed her eyes as she pulled the two men into yet another hug, kissing them both. She released them and returned to Odin. Thor heaved a peaceful sigh, grinning like a mad man.

"Thank you, Father." He said.

"Thank you…" Loki trailed off, his voice still soft. He wasn't sure what to call Odin. The All-Father seemed to sense this because at last a small smile made its way to his face.

"Father. If you are to be Thor's spouse then by definition I am still Father to you, yes?"

Loki's smile widened.

"Yes."

"Good," Odin said. "Then we are done here. Your rooms have been left untouched since you left, so you may return to them. You are to sleep in separate rooms until after the marriage, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Father." Thor and Loki answered at the same time.

"You are dismissed." Odin gave them one last smile before Gungnir hit the floor once more.

_~Just outside the Throne Room doors~_

Once they were outside the throne room, Thor scooped Loki up into his arms, kissing him soundly. He kissed him again and again until Loki started laughing and pushing against Thor's chest.

"Thor let me down immediately. I am not some maiden for you to treat as you see fit." He said, his voice playfully stern. Thor did as he was told but his hands remained on Loki's waist.

"Ah but was it not I who saved you? Does that not make you a damsel in distress?" He cocked an eyebrow dramatically and Loki rolled his eyes.

"In distress perhaps because of how ridiculous you can be." They shared another laugh and Thor pulled the smaller God to his chest, burying his nose in Loki's hair.

"Are you happy?" Thor asked gently, kissing Loki's forehead.

"I am so happy that I fear my heart will burst." Loki mumbled, keeping his arms tight around Thor's neck. Thor looked at him with a joyous light in his eyes.

"I feel the same.

_~Later that night~_

Loki was pulled from his sleep by the sound of his door opening and shutting. Blearily he sat up and saw a familiar silhouette approaching him. He smiled sleepily and gathered the sheets around his naked body.

"Are you really so eager to get in trouble already?" He whispered as the figure sat on the edge of his bed. A deep chuckle was his answer. Thor leaned in and kissed his lover's neck slowly, lingering over the soft skin before placing another farther down, wrapping his hand around Loki's neck and pulling him closer. Loki purred as Thor worshiped his neck.

"I missed you too much to be away." Thor said huskily. Loki chuckled.

"We went to bed not even 4 hours ago, Thor."

Thor grunted and gently laid Loki back down, lying on top of him and continuing to kiss his neck and shoulder. Loki chuckled and let his head fall to the side, closing his eyes. He yelped when he felt Thor's cold hands worming their way under the covers.

"These sheets…" The blonde mumbled, attempting the move them. Loki laughed and clutched them tighter.

"Are staying where they are. There will be no messing around tonight." He laughed when Thor growled and nipped his neck sharply, making Loki yelp again and punch him in the arm half-heartedly. The raven-haired man continued to laugh as Thor sat up and looked dejected.

"Why do you torture me so?" He asked. Loki wiped the tears from his eyes as the laughs slowed to chuckles.

"You are being silly. I am not torturing you." He said silkily. He leaned up and kissed Thor passionately, slipping his tongue across the blonde's bottom lip and inside his mouth before pulling away and lying back down, grinning like a shark. Thor looked a little dazed as he smiled.

"I haven't heard you laugh like that in many years." He said, moving to lie down next to his love. Loki smiled at him, stroking his face gently, enjoying the feel of Thor's soft beard beneath his fingers.

"I have not had a reason to laugh in many years. I have not been this happy in so long. It feels good." Thor took Loki's hand and kissed the palm.

"Words cannot express the joy I feel with you." Loki chuckled and kissed him once more before pushing his shoulder gently.

"Now get out. I will not have Odin find out about this." Thor frowned dramatically, making Loki laugh again.

"Out!" He hissed, accepting the parting kiss Thor gave him. Thor scratched his nails up Loki's thigh, grinning at the sound of Loki's breath hitching.

"I warn you," Loki's voice was tight. "I will turn you into some form of horrid creature if you do not leave." The threat turned into a chuckle. Thor kissed his forehead before standing.

"Of course you will. I will see you tomorrow." He said, smiling once more at the flustered grinning man in the bed before leaving the room as quietly as possible.

_~About 3 months later~_

"I, Odin All-Father, proclaim you, Thor Odinson, King of Asgard and you, Loki Laufeyson, King of Asgard and spouse to Thor."

Once Gungnir had hit the ground, the throne room erupted into cheers. Thor grabbed Loki's hand and held it above their heads, grinning madly. Loki smiled, his smile shy but not enough to hide his joy.

He had been extremely cautious about the entirety of the Asgardian kingdom knowing who and what he really was, but to his surprise and shock, it didn't change their opinions of him; rather it helped them understand why he had done the things he had done and helped them forgive him. He was suspicious at first but eventually relaxed.

Having had enough of being shy, Loki decided it was time to shake things up a bit. His eyes changed from blue to green and a devious smile spread across his face.

He turned to Thor, who saw the color of his eyes and raised an eyebrow. Loki wrenched his hand from Thor's grip and grabbed Thor's helmet, pulling him in for a smashing kiss. He attacked his mouth, biting and licking. Thor was knocked back a step but quickly wrapped his arms around Loki's waist.

More cheers and cat calls (mostly from the Warriors Three) rung out in the room. Frigga laughed behind her hand as Odin shook his head. She put her hand on his arm.

"Oh come now dear, do not act like we were not like that when we were first wed." Odin looked like he was about to agree when he was cut off by the sight of Thor hoisting Loki up by his thighs, wrapping the smaller God's legs around his waist. They remained connected at the mouth as they disappeared in a crack of light.

_~The Honeymoon Suite~_

Thor looked around, confused. Loki was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly a flash of light caught Thor's attention. He turned in the direction of the sound and his mouth went dry.

Loki lay sprawled across the bed completely naked save for the sheets across his slim waist, wearing a teasing grin. Thor silently thanked all the Valkyries as Loki beckoned him forward with his finger. The blonde God shed his armor and clothing quickly, placing his helmet on the table by the door. He joined Loki on the giant bed, running his hands over the exposed flesh of his husband.

Loki leaned his head up and put his mouth to the shell of Thor's ear.

"Would you like to see something amazing?" He said huskily, earning nothing but a groan from Thor. He took Thor's hand and guided it under the sheets, running it down the pale flesh of his stomach to between his legs. Thor froze, leaning back and looking at Loki, who was still grinning.

"Do you still think magic is useless? Did I not tell Odin he would get an heir?" Thor stared in wonder at his love, not exactly sure of what to say. Loki however knew better than to use words.

He removed Thor's hand from beneath the sheet and then the sheet itself, revealing his changed body. Thor watched as Loki got up on his knees, kneeling over the seated God and gripping his shoulders. They locked gazes before Loki smiled. Slowly he sunk down onto Thor's lap, moaning sinfully. Thor's hands traveled up his sides, feeling the soft skin beneath his fingertips as he shook slightly.

Loki bit his lip and lifted himself experimentally, moaning again. His body wasn't used to such sensations. It was Heaven and Hell all at the same time. He felt his eyes roll back in his head as he rocked himself more on Thor's lap. The blonde God had a bruising grip on his hips, moaning with him.

Things quickly escalated from there. Loki soon found himself on his back, moaning like a bitch in heat. It was a drastic change from how he usually acted, but he couldn't help it. The sensations were so different. His vocal chords didn't seem to want to behave.

Loki wasn't used to having intercourse with his female genitals yet so he didn't know when his orgasm was coming. When it hit him, he was completely off guard. He arched completely off the bed and screamed, his voice quite possibly reaching Valhalla. Thor quickly followed him over the edge into oblivion, gripping the metal headboard of the bed so hard that it bent and then broke under his hands.

When Thor was sure his heart wouldn't stop if he moved, he opened his eyes and looked down at Loki, who still had his eyes shut. The smaller God's chest was still heaving slightly, so Thor waited to pull out of him, not wanting to hurt him.

When Loki finally opened his eyes, Thor smiled gently, seeing that they were icy blue again; he loved Loki's eyes. Loki smiled softly. They both winced as Thor removed himself from Loki, taking another second to breathe. When they looked at each other again, Thor chuckled and kissed Loki.

"Magic is definitely a good thing in my book."

_~5 year later~_

"Papa look!"

Loki looked up from his book, smiling as his daughter came prancing over to him, her long blonde ringlets bouncing.

"What is that you have, Safir?"

They were relaxing in the garden beside the fountain, spending some "mother-daughter" time together, as Thor called it. Loki had snorted. He wasn't a woman anymore. In fact, there were only two times that he ever was; when Safir was conceived on their wedding day, and then again when Safir was born. He was just as much of a father as Thor was, but he did fill the more motherly role he supposed.

Thank the Valkyires Safir didn't call him Mother. He would have died of embarrassment.

The little girl's heterochromatic eyes (she had one blue and one green) sparkled as she held out a bouquet made of red and purple flowers.

"I gathered them for you. Do you like them?" She asked, watching as Loki closed his book and accepted the flowers with a smile. He held them gingerly, smelling them.

"They are wonderful, darling." He said, allowing her to sit in his lap. She giggled as he kissed her cheek, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I have never seen a more lovely sight."

Safir's head snapped up and she squealed, jumping off of Loki's lap and then jumping into Thor's arms.

"Father!" She squealed, laughing as he spun her around. He supported her on his hip as he looked over at Loki, who regarded him with an arched eyebrow and a small smile. Thor chuckled and leaned in close to his daughter's ear.

"I think your Papa is a little upset with me."

Safir's large eyes widened and she cupped her hands to Thor's ears, whispering rather loudly.

"Give him some flowers." Thor looked back to Loki and saw the bouquet in his hands.

"He already has some." He whispered back loudly, knowing Loki could hear them judging by his widening smile.

"Get him some different ones then." Safir whispered back. Thor nodded and put her down, gathering some white roses from the bush beside him. He looked at Safir, who stared up at him expectantly. He smiled and approached Loki, offering the flowers with a slight bow. Loki chuckled at the antics Thor used to amuse their daughter, but he went along with it.

"Am I to assume those are for me?" He asked, accepting the roses with a smile. Thor chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"Only the best for you, my love." Thor said softly, sitting beside him. They shared a loving kiss before Safir jumped in their laps, demanding love and attention as well. Thor helped her stand on his thighs and held her tiny hands as she danced and sang, smiling as he and Loki sang along with her.

From the balcony above, Odin and Frigga watched the happy family with smiles on their wise faces.

_~Fin~_

A/N: OH MY FUCKING GOD THIS SHIT IS 20 PAGES LONG!

ASD;FJAKFLSJA;FKL;SA /DIES

I hope you guys enjoyed this sequel because I worked my ASS off on it.

REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!


End file.
